cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peace is a lie... there is only passion.
Peace is a lie... and ...there is only passion are a set of works by Ivan Moldavi which were originally presented to the Brotherhood of Darkness within the New Sith Order as an elaboration and comment on their creed. The works were later presented to the general populace of Planet Bob on April 7, 2009 and April 18, 2009. Peace is a lie... This is the first expressive statement from me regarding our creed and the first essay, if it can be called such, in a series outlining in more detail why I believe the Sith Code to be the only relevant philosophy in the Cyberverse today. This is not an exhaustive commentary and I do not present it as anything more than the ramblings of one member of the Order. Over time I may elaborate on specific points contained herein and with the added segments later this may evolve into something greater than initially expected, but not today. Today I speak specifically on the first line of the Sith Code and how it relates to the New Sith Order and its desired path in the Cyberverse. Peace is a lie. In a world mired in treated webs that present the allure of peaceful coexistence some may see that as a simple falsehood or an outrageous oversimplification. Both are incorrect. First, I daresay that at least half, perhaps more, of the existing treaties in the Cyberverse are not worth the ink they were pinned with. Dishonorable intentions coupled with dishonorable acts. The stacking of treaties and jumbling of priorities almost, by default, dictates that when a major war erupts some parties will have to abandon their “allies” and fail to uphold the terms of their pacts and covenants. Indeed, it is wholly recognizable by even the common nation that in order for any major conflict to transpire beyond the wanton bandwagon types of offences each major alliance will have to sacrifice some aspect of their integrity in order to facilitate aggressive action. And yet, this has all transpired under the auspices of a lie. It is a lie that has propagated to the point of complete derision for the very concepts upon which the forward mobility of the Cyberverse must progress. The Cyberverse, when viewed as an inclusive and whole entity, survives on conflict. Conflict produces competitiveness. It accelerates innovation. It lends seed to growth and diversity. Without conflict the Cyberverse stagnates and becomes a morass, a pit of bleak despair and dissatisfaction. Even many of the treaties themselves provide fodder for this flagrant mistruth through their very nature. A mutual aggression or mutual offensive pact implies the underlying principle of shared conflict but does nothing to provide for it directly. Most of the treated webs are little more than collective deterrents meant to stopgap the concept of open conflict and warfare and make the waging of same obsolete. The world is afraid of war because war, at least on the largest scales, challenges the status quo. The world needs conflict to survive. To claim that a world of peace is the best alternative for the growth of the Cyberverse is to give in to the lie. Those that give in to the lie should regulate themselves to the neutral alliances that espouse no warfare under any circumstances instead of taking part in meaningless libraries full of treaties and pacts that only remain valid so long as the lie is support abroad. Once the veil of the lie falls, the webs as a whole will fail. Peace is a lie… The strong will survive. ...there is only passion Now that we have established the existence of the great lie and have addressed the failures incumbent in those that seek only the lie for its own sake we must address the great truth of the Cyberverse. There is only passion. Whether it be the natural yearning of a nations citizenry to wage war upon their neighbor or it be the suffering of the martyr for a cause greater than himself the underlying strength of all acts is passion. Passion to see personal desires fulfilled, passion to see justice enforced, passion to see the failings of others punished. Passion is the natural expression of the common citizen and by extension the normal state of expedience for any given nation. To claim to be devoid of passion is to accept the lie as the ruling factor of your nation and alliance as a whole. Acceptance of the truth allows your nation and alliance to set the most just course for growth and development. It allows you to cast aside the burdens of treaties that have no value beyond the stagnation of the Cyberverse. It incorporates your natural desires to warmonger into effective alliances that can withstand any storm, ride out any turmoil. It prevents you from making agreements designed only to placate and expand the great lie. If your natural state is to experience passion, through the camaraderie of your alliance, the thrill of sending your citizens and tanks into battle or the flavor of pure egoism in open discussion, pushing your agenda to the forefront for the benefit of you, your nation and your alliance, and to some lesser extents your chosen color trading sphere, then stifling that natural state must give rise to self indulgence, stagnation and cognitive dissonance. Those that deny their natural selves must not be trusted. Those that deny the truth must be cast aside. Those that dwell on the lie must be put asunder. Those that choose to sign countless “peace” accords based on the idea that no future event will ever change the current status quo do so at their own folly. They surrender their sovereign rights to self governance so that the lie can be perpetuated. The Order sets a new path. We will never give in to the lie. We will never surrender to the lure of it, the true quick and easy way. We will struggle through our passions onto greater gains individually and collectively. …there is only passion. The strong will survive. Category:New Sith Order